Super Smash Bros Casual days
by Coffeeaddict87
Summary: What happens in Smash Colosseum when they're not fighting? What happens when plain old days pass? Read to find out what the smash bros. do in their free time. 1 created character. Plz read, no bad replies. Only Chap.1 is up so far. I'll have Chap.2 soon.


It was a fine day at the Smash colosseum. The grass was freshly watered and green. There was a calm, refreshing wind, flowing over the land. The sun was burning brightly, and the birds chirped in harmony. Well, some birds did. Others were shot down by hunters. But nevertheless, it was a wonderful day, and everybody was doing something.

Although, not everyone was doing something enertaining. Almost everyone was stuck in their rooms. Mario was fixing his constantly broken toilet; it was made to break, so he could fix it; he's a plumber. Mario's room mate,( everyone in this story has a roommate ) Kirby, was scarfing down some pancakes. Yummy, chocolate, maple syrup-covered pancakes. Such a good delight would not pass Kirby's hungry eyes without being examined ( after examination, it would be immediately eaten ).

Mario was slowly fixing a pipe gone loose. How he LOATHED fixing his toilet every 3 days. It took hours. Precious time of his day wasted, and by the time he would've gotten done, Kirby would've eaten all the food. Thus leaving Mario with none. Ha ha.

BUT, he would not let this problem become smarter than himself. Mario could easily fix this small problem. If he worked at it hard enough, he might finish earlier than expected. Mario instantly got a boost of confidence and began working double-time. He was moving his tols back and forth so fast, it merely looked like a gray blur was connecting the toilet and the toolbox. In one hour, the toilet was as good as new.

Mario got up and test-flushed it. The nice, wwwwwwwwwwwhooooooooooooooooooooooosssssssssh sound came from the toilet; this was music to Mario's ears. Mario gave himself a pat on the back.

A day's work well done.

Then suddenly, a random accident happened so fast, one might say it was planned.

THE TOILET EXPLODED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE.

Mario looked in shock and awe at the broken pipes and toilet debris on the floor. His eyes were about to burst out of their sockets.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" yelled a very dissapointed Mario, realizing it would take him a day to fix the entire toilet.

Meanwhile...

In cabin 07, Link was easily playing his ocarina. A nice, harmonious tune to fit the day's mood. Link's roommate was a lesser-respected brother; one so unrespected that people laugh at the 'L' on his hat. This person's name was Luigi. Although he was commonly referred to as, " Some other green dude." Luigi was spending his day so far listening to Link play his songs on the ocarina, and he was also eating his breakfast. Luigi's breakfast was a mushroom. Not a very exciting breakfast, but who cares, right? Mushrooms were Luigi's main diet, as were Mario's, his better known brother. Link had already had his breakfast, which was red potion as his drink, and some elixir soup for his meal. Hey, at least it's more variety than Luigi's...I think.

"Hey, Luigi," Link began. "What do you think everyone else is doing?"

"Hm... probably da' same stuff we're-a doin'. Sitting around enjoying breakfast in their rooms."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the sharp-eared boy agreed, as he was about to place his lips back on the mouth of his ocarina.

Yet he was rudely interrupted by a large, loud knock om the door, followed by a not-so-threatining threat.

"WWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPSSSSSSS!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR, FOOL, OR I SHALL FORCE YOU TO EAT 7 SLICES OF CHEESE!!! DASTARDLY!" threatened an anomoyous voice, repeatedly slamming the door.

"Him again," Link muttered out. He slowly got up off his bed and walked to the door.

"Link! Don't answer it! Just leave it! He can't keep his threat if he can't get in!" Luigi yelled after him.

"Just relax," Link replied back, still heading for the door.

Luigi watched the door in horror. His sweat was trickiling down his face, even running into his eyes. His teeth were grinding together, producing the horrible noise of nails on a chalkboard. His eyes were wide and large, his pupil so small, you could compare it's size to an atom. But all Luigi could do was watch the door, and hope for the best.


End file.
